Claimed & bonded to a psycho or a sourwolf
by l2adioStatic
Summary: Takes place right after Peter offers Stiles the bite and then it becomes an alternate timeline. Peter lies to Stiles about what biting on the wrist means. Derek enlightens him and then starts to fight for him. Sterek. AT full summary inside.
1. A different life & a shocking revelation

Rating: Mature in future chapters. I'll up the rating when we get there.

Warnings: Underage Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death

Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski Allison Argent/Scott McCall Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore

Warning Tags:Claiming, Bonding, Mating, Pack Dynamics, mates mating for life, one sided relationship with Peter, were!stiles, creeper!peter, Attempted Rape Non-con touching, Murder scene, Masturbation, Ghost!Laura, Torturing, Talk of knotting but none actually takes place in this fic, There should be an actual mating in the sequel, BUCKETS OF ANGST, Misunderstanding, Setting what you love the most free

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf, I am sadly not the great God of Tv writing, Jeff Davis. Teen wolf belongs to him and all of the other writers.

unbeta`d, all mistakes are my own. If you want to read the whole thing or my other fics that are in progress. You should just head over to my AO3 account under the same name.

* * *

Full summary:

Takes place right after Peter offers Stiles the bite and then it becomes an alternate timeline.

"No, Peter just bit me there, I did try to ask why there and not where Scott had been bitten.. He said it didn't matter where you were-"  
"Doesn't matter?! Hah, yeah, he lied to you Stiles... It matters."  
"Matters, how?"  
"You're in the process of being claimed and bonded to Peter Hale."

"Is there any way of stopping it?"  
"There are a couple of options, The fast one and the one I'm not that sure about."  
"Well let's hear em, come on, we don't exactly have all the time in the world."  
"Either we kill him which is the one I'm not sure about, We have to be stronger before we challenge him...or."  
"Yes?"  
"I could stake a claim on you and begin my own ritual."  
"Wait... what?"

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was late at night and Stiles made a split decision right then and there. He was tired of Scott being the one that had the powers but not the willpower or the intellect for that matter to do the right things. He was tired of being just below average in anything that he wasn't good at. Most of all, he was tired of being that fragile human that hid behind sarcasm. So when Peter had offered him the bite for helping him track down Derek. Stiles didn't fight or pull away, though he did struggle briefly when he saw where Peter was going to bite him.

"W-Why, Does it not matter where you're bitten?"

Peter stopped for a moment, gave a small smirk like he knew something that Stiles knew nothing about and then said, "No." before proceeding and biting Stiles on his right wrist. Stiles felt his heart beat pick up and the pain settled in, he flinched and made a small noise in the back of his throat once the teeth broke through the fragile skin and he could see blood coming out despite the way Peter's mouth had latched on. He briefly wondered if Scott bled that much when he was bit near his hip.

He didn't get to dwell on those thoughts much because now peter was sucking. He freaked out and tried to pull away but the older man was stronger and man handled him until he was pressed up against the nearest surface and a deep growl could be heard. Okay, so don't interrupt the now blood sucking Werewolf. "Don't tell me you're a vampire too."Stiles muttered under his breath and he would of said something else too except Peter's hand slid over his neck and squeeze with a brief warning that practically screamed 'shut up Stiles'.

He wondered if he was losing too much blood or something because he felt himself get slightly dizzy. Then again, he hadn't been all lying when he had told him that blood didn't make him feel very well. Stiles just remembers seeing black after that.

xxxxx

Stiles awoke with a start and for all of five seconds, he didn't know where he was until he gazed around wildly. He was at home in his bed that he distinctly doesn't remember getting into. He's still in yesterday's clothes so that brings some relief until he raises his right wrist to scratch at the back of his head and he sees something out of the corner of his eye. His wrist is bandaged and last night comes rushing in.

Shit.

He couldn't take back his decision now... So he woke up, he was alive. Did that mean that it worked? He didn't feel too different, in fact he still felt slightly antsy just like every morning except maybe he was a tad more focused than what he usually was. Did that mean that the ADHD was gone too? Just like with Scott's asthma? It was possible, but he was still on edge and noticed him tapping an unknown beat with his fingers on his leg absentmindedly.

Maybe he has always just been wired this way, hyper? Nice to know he had been possibly taking medication for nothing since it didn't seem to do anything except keep him awake at night. His thoughts trail off once he gets off the bed and walks over towards his bathroom to gaze into the mirror. He still looks the same too, damn, he had been hoping for like a hotness transfer or something. Nope, still just an average Joe. Maybe the bite didn't take?

He knew that was false the second he said it because he smelled Derek before he heard him.

There was a woodsy smell that had a hint of some kind of spice blended in with something else he couldn't even think to label and then he heard Derek come through his window. Stiles felt his heart pick up and he panicked for a moment before he heard Derek's voice sound from his room.

"Relax, it's just me..."

Stiles knows but that doesn't seem to matter, he looks around for anything long sleeved and finds nothing. So much for keeping it from Derek for a while. He lets out a sigh and makes his way out of the bathroom and into his room where Derek is sitting in the corner. Derek's eyes narrow as he sniffs at the air. He takes in Stile's appearance and a low growl resounds in the room.

"What did you do?! What happened?" Derek's off of his chair like it was on fire and over to him so fast, Stiles is stuck for words. Derek's zero's in on the bandage on his wrist and seems to be putting the puzzles together. He probably reeked of Peter, so that didn't help.

Derek's voice is low as he repeats what he said over and over softly. "What did you do?.. What happened?" Almost like a soft mantra as if he's trying to not panic himself. Stiles can feel something inside of him that he didn't have before. Something that shares his mind, something that wants to break out soon. Derek approaches and takes Stile's wrist in his hand softly touching the gauze before unwinding it. Like seeing it will actually make everything in fact real. But if the bite took, shouldn't the mark not be there? Maybe that's what's going to happen.

But it isn't what happens and Derek takes a deep breath like he's trying to calm himself down because his worse fears happened or something. "Did you ask for it here?"

Stiles is too busy staring at the large bite that isn't as gruesome as it had been last night but the fact that it's a scar now. Should he had been healed? Well, it's not really a scar, just scar like... Stiles is hoping it will fade. He must of asked that out loud because Derek is talking again. "This mark does fade after a while... but did you ask for it here?"

"No, Peter just bit me there, I did try to ask why there and not where Scott had been bitten.. He said it didn't matter where you were-"

"Doesn't matter?! Hah, yeah, he lied to you Stiles... It matters."

"Matters, how?"

"You're in the process of being claimed and bonded to Peter Hale."

Stiles felt his eyes get big and his heart thump with that small panic feeling that was building up. He heart beat was rising and going to fast, he saw a flash of red, his vision changing. Derek looked at him without blinking for a moment before approaching him and telling him to calm down. Stiles wonders if his eyes are golden too like Scott's are when they glow. Because how come Peter's is red and how come Derek's are an electric blue.

It's another time that he hasn't realized what he's said out loud.

"Yours are blue, like mine are when I'm changing."

Stiles doesn't know the significance of that but knows that he will, he'll know all the small details that had been kept from him when it came to werewolf lore.

The red fades and he can feel himself back to normal. "Okay, so rewind here, what do you mean I'm claimed and being bonded to Peter?" Derek looks off to the side and then lets out a deep sigh before speaking. "Being bitten on the wrist is the first step, after that he has to bite you on the neck and then fully claim you as his on the full moon for the ritual to be completed."

"And by fully claim you totally mean, oh god, no. Ugh, no way. You know he doesn't strike me as the type of person to take a no, no thank you, I don't want to be his freak'n mate or whatever. He also strikes me as the person that will totally take what he wants and not care. Awesome, first time having sex and I'm not even going to want it, that like, total rape." He's on the verge of babbling and probably would of had, hadn't Derek gotten so close to him, his his hands on his shoulders and spoke. "I won't let that happen to you. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

And Stiles is suddenly grateful for being a walking breathing polygraph because he can tell that Derek is telling him the truth. The younger teen feels himself relax and lean into Derek so that he's almost hugging him, then he brings up his arms and buries his face into Derek's neck and shoulder and then he is hugging Derek. He feels Derek awkwardly place his arms around Stiles too after a moment.

And for this brief moment in time, it feels like everything might be okay.


	2. An offer Stiles could hardly refuse

**Chapter 2****: An offer Stiles could hardly refuse **

**Summary:**

Stiles gets more information about werewolf lore and a deal is made.

**Notes:**

Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. It is not an excuse but I have a mild case of Dyslexia and have ADHD too. Though I don't talk as much as Stiles unless I'm at work. Then I just can't shut up. Hope you guys like it! If you want the fully complete version, it's on my Ao3 account with the same name.

They broke apart from each other shortly after and Stiles made his way to his bed, thank god today was Saturday. Though even if school was on the agenda for today, Stiles would call out sick. No, he probably wouldn't, he didn't want that to mean that Lydia would beat him out for Valedictorian. They were literally neck and neck with his GPA being only just two points higher. It helped that he never missed and always participated in class.

The younger teen sat down and then proceeded to flop backwards, his life was almost out of his hands now, seemingly spinning in the opposite direction of what he had always thought he'd go. He thought he'd make something of himself, be successful and be able to move him and his father out of this small town so his father could join the FBI like he always wanted to.

Now? Now he'd be lucky if he made it to the full moon to be fully out of Peter's grasp. The night that they had rescued Derek went a lot different from what Stiles thought would happen. Kate had tucked tail and ran again. She had went into hiding for now. But Stiles knew that Peter wouldn't stop at nothing until she was finally dead.

But Stiles had a feeling that he was waiting until the next full moon has passed, until he tried to claim him. It made Stiles start to have another almost panic attack. He didn't even feel the bed dip as another body was added to its structure. Derek was right beside him, his hand on Stiles. "Hey, what the hell did I tell you before."

"To calm down, it's just hard... I.. I don't know what made me not say no. I almost did, I should of. I had almost said that I didn't want to be like him." Derek tensed up just a little but Stiles plowed on through what he was going to say. " I wanted the bite, I just don't want to be a monster. No, Derek, I don't think you or Scott are monsters... But Peter is. I don't want to be like him. I think that's what I'm afraid of the most. What if since he bit me, especially where he bit me... what if I have a higher chance of snapping and doing something to harm everyone I care about, everyone i consider family. I... I'm scared."

Derek was touching him again, it was enough to make him quirk an eyebrow but he for once didn't say anything about it. It was nice and the last thing he wanted to do was mess up not being touched by the sourwolf. "You don't have to worry about that, just because he turned you.. it doesn't affect who you are. You will always be just Stiles, werewolf or not. You're always going to be a pain in the ass."  
The slight twitch his mouth gave relaxed Stiles further. "Did Derek Hale just make a joke?"

"A joke? What are you talking about, I'm being honest, you are a pain in my ass. You never listen to what I say, especially when I'm trying to keep you alive."  
"It's nice to know that you care." Stile said with a smile. Derek just looked away and sat up on the bed to get away from the slight intimate position their bodies seemed to be gravitating towards.

Stiles knew a subject change needed to happen now, so he asked the question that he was curious about. "If you do decide to claim me, are you going to knot me?"  
It was so different from what they had been talking about that it caught Derek off guard to the point he seemed to have choked on his spit. It was enough to make Stiles start laughing at him a little. "Where the hell did you hear about that?"

"Well, reading, a lot of werewolf lore and some slightly disturbing porn with role-playing. Plus Scott confirmed it happens when he freaked out one day and told me about it over the phone. All I can say is that I'm glad it happened after Allison already knew he was a werewolf or that would just be awkward."

"Yeah."  
"Yeah, what?"  
"I'm going to do that, that's the main reason for the sex, to get to that point where you're bound together. It's.. the most intimate thing you can do with your future mate and you are literally stuck together for a good thirty minutes or an hour depending."

"Have you ever-"  
"Stiles! That is not something you ask someone."  
"But I just want to know!" Stiles exclaimed in his defense.  
"For the record, no. I uh, I had thought that Kate was.."  
"Your mate.. until that day. How old were you when that happened?"  
"Your age... I, it's the main reason I kind of don't want to do this much less I don't want what Peter is doing to happen to you. You shouldn't be forced into something like this, especially by someone whose older."  
"Kate is older than you, that much is obvious now, but.. how much older was she?"  
"She was twenty three... " Derek trailed off, he didn't like how similar their situations were sometimes.

"The only difference is that neither of us are complete psychos and aren't going to murder our families." Derek looked at him sharply. Stiles flinched and looked away, trying to make things less awkward and on edge again. It wouldn't matter if Stiles did turn out like Kate... Derek didn't have any more family left to burn. He was all alone in this world, his last thing he really had to live for was to kill Peter, his last living relative in order to get revenge for his sister. "One day, you're going to have to tell me about Laura. I want to know all about her. I bet she was a kick ass sister and a way better Alpha than Peter could ever dream to be."

"She was made for it.. She was my closest friend I had. We were twins, you know? Obviously we looked a little different, we weren't identical or anything.. just shared the same birthday."  
"They say twins can feel what the other one is feeling, especially when they're in pain...Is that why you had came back to Beacon Hills?"

"Yeah, she had been missing for a good week and she never got back to me on my phone. We had been living in New York with our extended family since she was the Alpha back then. She had came here to visit Peter. I figured maybe her phone had died or something until I didn't feel her anymore.."  
"Then you came here and found her..."

Before the mood could turn any more somber, Stiles touched Derek's arm with sympathy but didn't offer the usual condolences that most people did. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry because personally, I hate when people would tell me that. How could they be sorry, it's not like they could of done anything to stop what happened, much less, they weren't the cause of it. What I am sorry for is that I didn't get to meet her and know her." Stiles offer sincerely and seriously. It was time for a subject change again.

"Is there any way of stopping it?"  
"There are a couple of options, The fast one and the one I'm not that sure about."  
"Well let's hear em, come on, we don't exactly have all the time in the world."  
"Either we kill him which is the one I'm not sure about, We have to be stronger before we challenge him...or."  
"Yes?"  
"I could stake a claim on you and begin my own ritual."  
"Wait... what?"  
"It's possible for two wolves to court another one at the same time. In the end, it matters who the one that's being courted chooses."  
"Gee, I don't know what's worse, being claimed and bonded to a psycho or a sourwolf."

"Hey, if you don't want my help, then don't say I didn't try to when Peter is ripping out your throat or something because you say something he didn't like."

"Hey! I didn't say I didn't want your help, you know me, I'm missing a key component that most people have. That little filter that tells your brain what you should or shouldn't say. Yeah, I don't have that. I was gifted with word vomit and I don't think about the things I say before they just come out. But are you really willing to do something like that? I thought wolves mated for life or something."

" They do and I am."  
Stiles had to process that for a little bit. Derek freak'n hale was willing to claim him and be bound together for the rest of their lives. Not only was that a little scary, but... it was just so not what he thought his life would be. Mated for life...  
" After the claiming we don't have to continue to be together in that sense again, we just would have to stay together, nearby."  
"So like room-mates."  
"In a sense, being mates doesn't have to be romantic or anything. There have been packs that have had their alphas mated before for political reasons."  
"Well, you can still see other people right?"  
Derek jerked like he had been slapped, his eyes took on the familiar electric blue and there was a low growl sounding that echo'd through his room. "No. Never."  
"Never?"  
"No! Not unless you want me to murder whoever you're with. If that were to happen, the wolf can't handle the idea of it's mate not being faithful and would slaughter the other person you slept with."  
"You keep saying me, what about you?"

"I wouldn't do that, if I'm bound to you regardless of it being romantic or not, I would be faithful." Derek says with dedication.

Stiles looks at him with slight shock. Not only did this mean that he'd never have a chance with Lydia ever again, but he didn't have a chance with anyone ever no matter who he met in the future. "Wait, so that means you're totally okay with like not having sex?"

Because as far as Stiles knows, once the claiming is said and done, he's going to have the worse case of blue balls in all of history and he's going to be getting familiar with his hand. Mainly because once the bond is established, there would be no reason for Derek to ever touch him again. Derek has his brow furrowed slightly like he's thinking hard about something he doesn't exactly understand.

He seems to give up and let out a sigh. "You're really confusing at times, you know that?" Derek mutters under his breath but thanks to Stiles now being a werewolf, he hears it perfectly.  
"Yeah, I know, so how about we get this show on the road."  
"What do you mean?"

"Derek Hale, I formally accept of your claiming and courtship." Stiles says and smiles genuinely. Derek's eyes are lighter than he's ever seen them and he sees Derek nod in reassurance that he's fine and okay with what's going to happen next. The older male takes Stiles' other wrist, the one that hadn't been mangled last night and takes it carefully, lifting it towards his mouth. He's probably ten seconds away from wolfing out when there's a knock on the door.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that there's breakfast downstairs and that Derek better be staying for Dinner tonight if there's any 'courtship' going around under my roof. I'll be back tonight. Behave Stiles."


End file.
